Al otro lado del Silencio
by VampirGothLove
Summary: "Palabras Que Nunca He Olvidado Y Me Hacen Sentir... Sueños Que Nunca Llegarán Hacerse Realidad"


Bien, al leer uno de los reviews que me dejaron en amor yaoi, en el songfic de A.T.W.A pense que seria buena idea hacer otro song fic para plasmar los sentimientos de Thor, tanto de la muerte de Loki y de lo sucedido antes, también aclarando unas situaciones

**Advertencias:** Thor triste, lady sif y los guerreros no muy buenos(?) {insinuacion}, insinuacion de mpreg(?) y OoC

**_los personajes usados en este fic sin animo de lucro pertenecen a Marvel Comics_**

* * *

**_Cerré Los Ojos Por Un Instante Y Te Veo A Ti _**

Di un suspiro y volví a cerrar los ojos…

Esta es mi única forma de volver a verte

Es lo más cerca que tengo de volver a tenerte…

No entiendo…

Yo no quise…

**_Imágenes Que No Se Han Borrado Y Un Pasado Feliz_**

Por mi mente pasan muchas cosas que pasamos juntos

Juegos

Peleas infantiles

Batallas grandiosas de las cuales salimos victoriosos

Pero siempre hay una cosa que de forma especial recuerdo

Recuerdo Nuestras frases de amor

Las caricias que te daba

Y los besos furtivos que te robaba

**_Sueños Que Nunca Llegarán Hacerse Realidad_**

Es de noche.

Miro la luna, su luz y recuerdo lo hermoso que te veías cada vez que la luz de la luna tocaba tu piel

Y con pensamientos como esos

Y entre rebeldes lagrimas

Me voy durmiendo

Oh sí, me he vuelto más 'sensible'

Siento que me quiebro por dentro

El no tenerte hace estragos en mi mente

Sueño con el futuro…

El futuro que un día soñamos juntos

**_Tú Nombre Escrito En Una Pared Con El Viento Hablará... _**

El día llega

El sol me da de lleno en la cara

Lo primero que veo es tu nombre

Lo volví mi tortura al escribirlo en el techo

Siento que ahora es la única forma de sentir algo en relación a ti

Y es que nadie quiere hablar de ti

Nadie te menciona

Nadie te recuerda

Solo yo

**_¿Qué Hay Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Silencio?  
¿Qué Hay Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Silencio? _**

Quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas

Volver a verte…

Regresar a hace unos días…

Cuando todo pasó y te perdí

No entiendo cómo fue todo tan rápido…

Estabas débil, me engañaste con tu magia

Oh tu siempre tan mentiroso…

Pero aquel día no

Quise preguntarte, matar el silencio que hacía tiempo se formó entre los dos

Pero no pude…

Quería aun mantenerme cerca

Y la condición del padre de todo fue no hablarte hasta dentro de 3 años más…

¿Por qué no esperaste?

**_Canciones Que Recuerdan Lugares Suenan Para Ti_**

Recuerdo tu funeral

No es como si lo pudiera olvidar

Hacia una semana que fue…

Aquel día se respiraba el luto por todo Asgard

Claro que algunos lo hacían hipócritamente

Como los que llame una vez amigos

Recuerdo el llanto de Frigga

El discurso de mi padre, nuestro padre, el padre de todo

Y mi inevitable sentimentalismo

Nunca me aleje de tu cuerpo

Por más que la canción que, tu una vez me pediste que hiciera sonar en tu funeral

Me hiciera recordar nuestros buenos días y me rompiera el corazón

**_Palabras Que Nunca He Olvidado Y Me Hacen Sentir  
Sueños Que Nunca Llegarán Hacerse Realidad_**

A pesar de lo que paso con la humana

A pesar del caos que causaste

A pesar de eso

No olvido las palabras que nos dijimos

El amor que nos juramos

Y la promesa que hicimos

¿Sabes? Nunca tire aquel anillo

Aunque yo te dije todo lo contrario

Tú el dios de las mentiras debiste haberlo previsto

Pero al parecer hasta tú te equivocas a veces

¿Sabes?

Él lo que más recuerdo es el sueño que tuvimos sobre nuestro primogénito

Tan conectados estuvimos que le soñamos del mismo modo

Una hermosa niña, de largos cabellos, con tu hermoso color de ojos

Tú decías que sería una gran guerrera como yo

Yo te contradecía que sería tan fantástica en la magia como tu

Y peleábamos estúpidamente por eso

Para al final reír

Diciendo que no importaba como fuese, al final la querríamos igual

Ese, era el sueño que más quería cumplir

Aparte del de casarnos obviamente

Y ahora me duele tanto que aquello

Quede solo en vanas esperanzas

**_Tú Nombre Escrito En Una Pared Con El Viento Hablará..._**

Aun no me levanto de la cama

A de ser bastante tarde ya

Pero yo sigo mirando tu nombre en mi techo

Siento que el viento y el frio entran

Me trae recuerdos

El frio de las noches, que hacían que tú te acurrucaras en mí

El viento entra sin permiso alguno… como tú solías hacerlo

Me recuerda tanto a ti, hasta parece hablarme

Me hace creer que escucho tu voz

**_¿Qué Hay Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Silencio?  
¿Qué Hay Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Silencio?  
Al Otro Lado Del Silencio...  
Al Otro Lado Del Silencio...  
¿Qué Hay Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Silencio?  
¿Qué Hay Amigo Al Otro Lado Del Silencio? _**

Quisiera preguntarte

¿Cómo es aquel lugar en el que estas?

¿Te tratan bien?

Sobre todo…

¿Puedes ver?

He ido todos los días a visitar tu tumba

Siempre te lo pregunto

Pero lo único que recibo es silencio

Ahora comprendo cómo te sentías cuando me preguntabas algo mientras estaba cautivo

No sabes cuánto me duele no haber podido hablarte

Y como me mata el no haber podido defenderte de lo que te hicieron

Debes estar molesto por eso

Porque vi todo y no hice nada para impedirlo

Pero, era una orden…

Ellos sabían que yo no podría detenerlos

Por eso lo hicieron

No sabes cómo los odio por hacerte aquello

Te vengue de algún modo

Aun así, eso no me sirve para traerte de regreso, lo sé muy bien…

Suspiro otra vez

Ya no me quedan más lágrimas

Es como si todas se hubieran agotado…

Sé que una vez me dijiste que si algo te pasaba, que yo siguiera adelante y fuera feliz

Puedo seguir adelante, pero mi felicidad tú te la llevaste

Aun así lo intentare… porque tú lo pediste…

Y hoy, una vez más, ante tu tumba

Y aunque sé que no sirve de nada, porque no volverás

Quiero decirte

_Lo siento_

* * *

Me disculpo si hay algun error o algo parecido, espero les haya gustado

criticas constructivas y eso son bien recibidos

Gracias por leer~

_Yoru~Katt_


End file.
